


Nearly Complete

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, Dark, Death!, Gen, Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities (Minor), Killer Frost POV, NO Canon Placement, alternate personalities, not happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frost claims two more victims...Absolutely, positively, DARK. Not happy. Not good. Not for the weak of heart.DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. READ. ABOUT. DEATH.





	

They cry so much. This _team_. Caitlin's _friends_.

It's more disgusting than it is sad.

"But how?" fake Wells keeps asking. Turning, turning, turning those stupid drumsticks.

I make a note to have them rammed into his body when I get to him.

I have hidden Magenta in Caitlin's apartment. The team thinks she snapped, that she was the one who killed Barry, The Flash, their friend.

These fools are so easy to manipulate. _That_ is what is truly sad. I use the fact of their idiotic small-mindedness to fake the emotions they'd expect from Caitlin.

 **I didn't think you'd actually do it**.

Speaking of Caitlin.

I step away from the others, pretending to need a moment for a good cry as I turn my back on them and my mind to my former keeper.

'Would you like to pick who goes next?' I taunt, enjoying the revulsion I feel from the other woman trapped inside me. 'Wally will be watched too much by his family. Cisco will be an easier target.'

 **No.** Caitlin sobs and I have to stifle a laugh into my hand.

It almost comes out as a strangled sob, which is perfect because my next victim has followed me, worried about how I felt. Wondering if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I say as pathetically as possible. It's entirely true, but for all the wrong reasons.

The questions isn't even really for me.

"I'm going to figure out a way to track down Magenta," Cisco vows. "We're going to hunt that psycho girl down and make her pay for what she did to Barry."

I nod, rubbing at my face as I force myself to not smile.

Cisco pats my back and I nearly freeze him on the spot.

But it's too soon. There are too many people around.

I have to use patience.

　

* * *

　

As the others continue to mourn, I make my way back to Julian.

He's as perfect as I left him. Though slightly melted, perhaps.

I refreeze the room. Adding snowflakes for a touch of flair as I look over my creation.

I run the back of my fingers over his cheek, smiling when I find his teared imperfection. Even in the world beyond, the poor man cries for the others.

That thought is to pathetically sad and poetic, I fear slightly that Caitlin is trying to influence me.

But no. She's still a crying mess of a woman, huddling in her box like a cat in a shelter.

"Ah, so you are different."

I turn on the intruder to my domain. Fake Wells is in the room, staring at me with that awkward smile that screams his ignorance to the world.

"I thought you were different, I thought you changed," he tells me, pointing those _sticks_ at me. "I was right. No one believed me, but I was right."

"Who did you tell?" I ask, stepping closer.

Rightful fear finally reaches his face and he turns to run away.

I raise up an ice wall to stop him, my steps never ceasing until I reach out and grab his neck.

"Who," I emphasize, my head tilting as his hands claw at where I hold him. "did you tell?"

"Everyone," he wheezes out. "They know about me coming to find you! You can't kill me!"

"Oh?" I ask, letting the cold seep through my hands through the skin of his neck, into his throat, sealing his ability to speak.

The man didn't deserve the honor to talk.

Fake Wells eyes bulge as he tries to cry out in pain. It's useless. He can't breathe.

It's far sooner than I wanted. The others will be suspicious for sure. Even morons can't ignore such an obvious sign if the man goes missing.

But he interrupted me.

He came into Julian's room, acting like he deserved to be there.

As if he had the _right_.

I drop him onto his back, let him grasp at his throat even as he turns a darker shade of red from lack of oxygen.

His sticks are on the floor and I pick them up.

Covering them in a thin, sharp layer of ice, I change them into something useful.

Then I slam them into my victim's chest.

Wells' body twitches as the blood pours out. I freeze it before it gets too far.

This is Julian's room. Only _he_ is allowed here.

Turning back to my perfect statue, I truly feel the words, "I'm sorry."

The ice wall drops as I turn back. Grabbing Fake Wells by his collar, I drag him out of Julian's room.

I quickly remake the wall behind me, just in case. I don't want anyone to disturb Julian. Then I drag the nuisance away to a hole in a wall and push him through it.

I don't care if they find _that_ body.

They'll all be dead soon, anyway.

Those left alive will be my servants or my slaves.

　

* * *

　

I return to the Cortex where I left the others, wiping at my eyes and putting on my best Caitlin face.

"Where's H.R.?" Cisco asks me.

I look up, pretending to be startled. "What?"

"H.R.?" Cisco repeats. "Our not-genius version of Wells?"

"Oh, uhm," I look around as if I'd see him. "I don't know. I've been walking around aimlessly. I don't think I saw him, though."

"He said he went to find you," Wally says.

Apparently the blather mouth had people _actually_ listening to him.

"Maybe he's standing outside the ladies bathroom," Joe remarks. "The man has a few screws loose."

"Yeah, well, he'll find his way back eventually," Cisco adds with a groan. "Whatever, I'm going home."

"We should go too," Joe says, looking to his son. "Iris is alone at the house. She'll need us."

Wally nods and the two Wests leave the Cortex first.

　

"Hey, Cisco," I put hesitation into my voice as I pull in the corner of my lower lip. "Can I- Do you think?" I look away, wiping at an invisible tear before quietly saying, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"It's okay," he tells me, buying into the act. "I don't think any of us should be alone. You can crash at my place. No problem."

My tight smile is genuine. "Thank you."

　

* * *

　

Cisco only makes it through his apartment's doorway before he starts to cry again.

I inwardly roll my eyes at the man's weakness as I pull him in for a hug.

Using the embrace, I take his phone and turn it off.

I don't want any distractions.

He apologizes as he pulls away, wiping at his face as he heads for his kitchen sink to throw water on his face.

I make sure the door is completely locked, then I walk to the windows to close the curtains.

Cisco wipes at his face with a towel as he flips on a switch.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as I look the place over for open windows or ways to see inside.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want to be eavesdropped on," I answer, not bothering to disguise my light and airy tone.

Cisco stiffens and reaches into the pocket where his phone was.

I lift it for him and turn it into a fragile piece of metal that I smash on the floor.

"Killer Frost," he breathes, all semblance of sorrow gone; replaced with complete, immobilizing fear.

My eyes must be showing. Hadn't meant to do that just yet, but I like the reaction so I don't bother to chide myself for it.

"Come here, Cisco," I order with a crook of my finger, allowing all of my true self show.

When the boy genius remains stuck in his spot, I throw a blast of frigid air towards his arm. Instant frostbite on contact really gets the legs moving.

Cisco hold tightly to his injured arm, grunting back his shouts of pain, and walks right up to me.

"Why isn't the necklace working?" he asks, looking to the piece of jewelry.

"I fiddled with it," I tell him. It was the first thing I did after Julian. "Now it's just a glow-in-the-dark piece of junk.

 **Please!** Caitlin suddenly begs. **Cisco never did anything to you! You can use him! He can help you!**

"Caitlin, please," Cisco echoes my keeper's pleas. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Without your precious goggles, you can't," I remind him.

Lifting a hand, he pushes me back, negating my words while riling up my anger.

 _PLEASE_ they both beg and I want to vomit.

I drop to my knees, my hand covering my face.

"What am I doing?" I ask quietly.

I spread my powers out throughout the room, filling it with cold air while sealing me and my victim in the room.

"Was it you?" Cisco asks, staying where he was; finally showing some intelligence.

But only _some_.

I remain silent, pretending to cry into my hands while I make the room colder, freezing every nook and cranny of the room.

"Did you kill Barry?" Cisco shouts at me, then he curses. "You killed Julian and HR too, didn't you?"

I let out a breathe out white air. I can feel the temperature lowering with every second.

The choice I have now is either to slowly freeze the man to death or kill him as fast as the others.

 **Please**. Caitlin keeps on begging, tugging at the back of my mind. **I'll do anything. Anything. Just don't hurt him!**

'We're beyond making deals, Caitlin.'

I stand, shoulders straightening as I smile at Cisco's bluing skin.

"Would you like to know the answer to your questions now?" I ask, smiling at his scowl and look of betrayal.

"I think you owe it to me," he growls. So strong.

Too bad I couldn't trust him enough to turn him to my side of thinking.

**Run, Cisco! Just run!**

Pulling in the last traces of warmth, I smile.

"Yes."

The room becomes even colder. Cisco's body shakes violently as he tries to lift his hands to me.

It's too late, though.

His hesitation is his demise.

At least he got to go out in the comforts of his own home.

I walk on brittle wood to stand before my victim. An icy finger leaves trails of black down his cheek as he grunts with the pain.

**Stop it. Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!**

I kiss the mark I left gently, smiling at the tremors I feel against my lips.

"One more thing, Cisco," I whisper, putting a hand on his chest. "Caitlin says goodbye."

I turn his body to ice. It takes more effort than I thought it would. Much more than when I froze Julian. But perhaps it's because I am completely freezing Cisco.

I step away to look at Cisco's face.

It's sad looking. There are no tears in his eyes. The tear ducts were probably too frozen to allow them.

It's heartbreaking but nothing worth keeping around.

I stride into the kitchen and find a meat tenderizer.

Returning to my victim, I allow my memory to focus on my work. I let Caitlin weep at the image of her friend.

Then I swing the metal head of my weapon into Cisco's frozen body and shatter him into a million pieces.

Caitlin stops making noises after that.

Even as I walk over the crunching pieces of my victim, all is quiet in my brain.

I may have truly broken her now.

Fitting, that one man's literal shattering could cause another's figurative one.

Poetic again, I muse. That part of Caitlin I don't mind so much. I may have a need for it in the future.

I unfreeze the front door enough to get out, then seal it again after I'm through.

The others will know after this. I will need Magenta's help to take down Wally.

My young follower will have her moment and I will reach the pinnacle of my freedom.

　

My hips sashay of their own accord as I walk away.

 

 

* * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
